Waiting for Love
by Smurf Cat
Summary: Marth rescues Samus from a danger in the mountains and takes her back to his castle. Marth begins to fall in love, but samus hardly feels the same...AU
1. samus is captured

Disclaimer; I do not own Nintendo, Metroid, fire emblem or anything else. I do own Houne, Howrn, and Meridian. Don't use them in your own fic!   
  
Waiting for Love  
  
Chapter One  
  
By Smurf Cat  
  
The night was black. Storm clouds were rolling in from the dark east on the horizon. Houne, the "Black Dog" of the north, let out a long and grievous howl. He must capture a pure virgin tonight and kill her within a week. This was his sacrifice. If he did not perform it every hundred years, he would loose his immortality. He did not grieve because he must kill, he did not want to kill a sheikan, they had been Meridia's right hand in battle ever since the beginning of time. Meridia, as one might wonder was Houne's kingdom. He was right hand to Meridian, supreme mage and empress of the country from witch her name came. But that was long ago: Meridian has passed on, she has not died, only passed on. Houne believes that she will return at her kingdom's end to avenge it.  
  
  
  
Drops of rain began to pour. Ni-ene, who was a young fire-breathing kitsune (Ninetales) and also Houne's mate walked out onto the battlements of the fortress beside him. "I am not surprised to see you grieving like this" she spoke. One would think it odd for a dog to talk. Houne and Ni-ene were special, Meridian had given them the ability to speak when Houne first become a dog (he was once a human) along with the Eons, Celedians and Mews. This was ages ago.  
  
"You cannot grieve forever," she said. "Choose life and immortality." She turned her head and beckoned to the door. On light feet, she walked out. Houne knew what he must do: though he did not want to do it. He looked up to the sky as raindrops hit his face and body.   
  
"Why aren't you here, Meridian? Why did you leave me?" he got no answer. "Meridian" he yelled in vain. He growled to himself and slowly began to walk back into his castle. Ni-ene was waiting for him "Come" she spoke softly.   
  
They walked down the twisting stairways of Houne's fortress, where Houne's hunting party was waiting for him. "I bid you farewell" said Ni-ene and disappeared into the darkness. Soon after, the Houndoom departed.   
  
The rain was heavier than Houne had remembered. Most of the Houndoom were weak from the rainfall. They soon reached their destination. The lands of the shieka were few now, only one village remained. Houne knew that he must destroy it in order to capture any virgins, much less the princess. The princess was the last virgin that was of age.   
  
He gave a signal to his pack and they took their positions. Houne gave the order and all the dogs let out a blast of fire upon the city. Houne immediately leapt through the fire, ran through the crowd and headed toward the palace. When he was almost there, he let out a blast of fire and leaped though the melted and burning windows. He had no trouble finding the princess: she was right in front of his eyes. She had a dagger to her throat. Houne eyed her and she eyed Houne. They seemed to stare for a long time, then Houne slinked closer, he was almost catlike. The princess readied the dagger. "No." said Houne. He jumped upon the princess. The dagger flew out of her hand. "Come with me" he spoke tauntingly in her ear.   
  
"No." was her only word. With that she pushed Houne off of her and ran for dear life. Houne was fast; she was faster. However, you can never outrun a dog. The chase had gone on for minutes, they were both far the village. Finally the princess tripped; Houne was upon her within a second. He latched on to her shoulders with his claws. She screamed out in pain as the mud flowed into her wounds. She was completely covered in mud and Houne was angry.   
  
"Get off me!" she yelled.  
  
"Pathetic!" spoke Houne, "I could have killed you at any second, had I wanted to."  
  
"Then why didn't you?" the girl asked. Houne dug his claws deeper into her skin. His pack watched him quietly; ready to pounce on the princess the very moment that she became too feisty.   
  
"We need virgins for sacrifice." He answered. Lightning streaked across the sky.   
  
"I'm not a virgin!" she yelled.   
  
"Don't lie." Retorted Houne.  
  
"My people will rescue Me." she choked. The pain was getting unbearable.  
  
"Fool, they are already dead!" said Houne in a dark voice.  
  
  
  
"What!"   
  
"Did you not see my attack?" he asked.  
  
She tried to choke back tears, but they came anyway. The pain on her shoulders was bad enough, but the pain of loosing her family... She never imagined that they would be gone in a moment so quick as this. She tried hard to think of something to say to the dogs, but she couldn't, all she could think of was her family and of her shoulder pains. Then she could remember no more, and she passed out.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When she woke up, she found herself in a huge fortress. "Where... am I" she asked herself quietly. "You are in Houne's Fortress." Answered an unexpected voice.  
  
The princess looked around the room franticly, but she saw no one. "I'm up here." Came a voice from the rafters. The princess looked up, only to find a dog. She made a puzzled look at it. "Do you not remember anything?" asked the dog.   
  
Suddenly all the memories rushed back into her head. A tear slid down her face, then she became very angry. " Houne" she muttered.   
  
"Yes, he is my master." Replied the dog as he jumped down from the rafters, reveling himself to be a Houndoom.   
  
"What dose he want with me?" asked the princess.  
  
"He dose not want anything with you, more rather he must sacrifice you in order to live." Explained the dog. "At all costs, he did not want to kill a sheikan."   
  
"Then why is he?"  
  
"He believes that Meridian will return, he wants to keep himself alive until then; that is why he must sacrifice you." The dog spoke very quietly and well mannered to the princess: much unlike Houne. As he came closer to her she could see a scar that started near the middle of his right horn and streaked across his face to the bottom of his jaw.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.   
  
The dog, at first, did not know what she meant. Then he realized what she was looking at. "This old thing?" he confirmed. "Houne gave it to me in a fight years ago."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What's your name?" the dog asked.  
  
"Samus, Samus Aran" she confirmed. "What's yours?"  
  
"Howrn, son of Houne." said the dog. Samus became very afraid. "Do not worry." Said the dog. "I am not evil like my father."  
  
Samus did not trust him. She knew that she must get out as soon as possible. 'But how?' she asked herself. Then she asked the dog, "How long until I am sacrificed?"   
  
"Seven days." It answered. "Seven days."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when Samus awoke, she found herself in a huge room. The ceiling was 20' and the room was 18' by 25'. Everything seemed so spacious. There was a huge window with scarlet tapestries and the floor was made of solid marble. There was a beautiful vanity made of pure gold; the mirror was outlined in diamonds. There was also food already on her glass table. Everything was so beautiful. It was as if she were in a fairy tale awaiting her prince. But she wasn't. She wished that she were home. Home: where you are supposed to be, the way you are supposed to be.   
  
She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She knew that a dog wouldn't be able to knock. "Come in." she called.   
  
And they did. They were the two most beautiful women that Samus had ever seen. They both wore long full dresses made of fine royal blue silk. The edges were finely outlined in both gold and silver. Their hair was pulled back in long flowing scarves that matched their dresses. One of them had pointed ears and wore the emblem of Hyrule across her chest: she was obviously a Hylian. The other wore an emblem that Samus had never seen before. Her blue eyes were very beautiful though.   
  
"Hello" said the Hylian as she walked nearer, the other woman followed behind her.  
  
"Hello" said Samus sheepishly. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule and this is Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom." Explained the woman. "We're sent to bathe you and give you new clothes, the ones that you're wearing must feel so awful."  
  
Zelda was right, her clothes felt terrible. She had been sulking so much that she hardly noticed the uncomfortableness or the stench. Samus looked down at her shoulders and saw that they were still torn up from when Houne had captured her. She had been silent so long when Zelda finally asked "Do you want a bath?" "And new clothes." Added Peach.   
  
"Umm... yes please." Confirmed Samus.  
  
Zelda and Peach did a sort of curtsy and lead her into a bathroom. It was simply beautiful. No words could possibly describe it. There was a sort of moat that started at one side of the bathroom door, bordered the entire wall and ended at the other side of the door. The tub was an in ground one and there was a window that looked out over all of the Houndrin Mountains.   
  
Zelda and Peach hurried to get Samus' bath ready as she looked out over the horizon. The sun had not risen yet. When the bath at last, was ready, Samus shed her clothes and lowered herself into the hot water. She immediately became relaxed and just let her thoughts drift away. Peach began to wash Samus' long blond hair as Zelda gave her a manicure and a pedicure. After Samus' entire body had been cleaned, Peach brought forth a small container that held a liquid in it. As she brought it closer, Samus could see that it was a drought. "I don't want to be put to sleep or be driven mad by that drought." said Samus bravely.  
  
Zelda laughed a little. "This is for your wounds." She said.  
  
"Zelda is a healer in her native country." Added Peach.  
  
Samus reluctantly allowed Zelda to apply the medicine. It stung. Samus clenched her teeth and gripped her body in hopes that the pain would go away. Finally, it was over. Her wounds were completely healed. Samus looked down on her shoulders: they looked as though they had never even been touched, much less torn up by Houne.   
  
After that, Peach brought forth warm towels for Samus. They felt so warm and fuzzy on Samus' tired skin. Next came Zelda with a gorgeous dress in her arms. It looked exactly how Peach and Zelda's dresses looked except for the color. It was crimson with golden embroidery trailing down the edges. The ends of the dress were encircled with silver tassels. Even the sleeves had tassels. The neck of the dress had diamonds trailing down the center to Samus' waist. Peach and Zelda explained to Samus that the tassels represented the rank of the person who wore the dress and that Samus was still their Shiekan princess.   
  
After Samus had put the dress on, the three girls walked into the parlor that was just outside of Samus' bedchambers. They all sat down on the couch. Samus began to notice that Zelda was looking around. It looked as if she was checking to see if anyone was spying on them. Peach too had a solemn look on her face. "What is it?" asked Samus.  
  
Zelda let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." She said "No one is here."  
  
"Why would we want that?" asked Samus.  
  
"Houne doesn't know that I'm here, nor of what I've done." Said Zelda.  
  
"Why would that be bad?" asked Samus.  
  
"I've sent word to Altea of your distress." Explained Zelda.  
  
"Soon either Marth or Roy will be here to rescue you." Said Zelda. "You must keep this quiet if you wish to escape!"  
  
"How soon?" asked Samus and it was all that she could think of at the current moment.   
  
"Three days if we're lucky." Answered Zelda  
  
"Three days" Samus repeated to herself. "Three days."  
  
What do you think? I need 10 reviews to continue. 


	2. Aveil is annoying!

Disclaimer; I don't own anything. I do own Houne, Howrn, and Meridian.  
  
Waiting for Love  
Chapter two  
By Smurf Cat  
  
Golden sunlight poured through the windows of Altea Palace as Marth sat in his throne in the receiving hall.board. He hadn't had a single visitor all day. Not even a peasant had come in to complain. He was just about to leave when a young Gerudo woman, Aveil (she's the leader of the Gerudo pirates in Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) walked in. She wore her normal Gerudo clothes and golden gauntlets. She also carried a traditional Gerudo sword at her waist. She stepped closer to Marth to where she was right in front of him. "I bring a message from Zelda and Peach." She said  
  
"What do they want?" asked Marth.  
  
"It would seem that they have discovered that the land of the Shiekans has been destroyed." Said Aveil.  
  
"Are there any survivors?" asked Marth. He was greatly troubled by this news.  
  
"One." Aveil answered. "Her name is Samus, apparently she's the princess of the Shieka.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Marth.  
  
"Houndrin fortress." Replied Aveil.  
  
"Then there is no hope for her." Said Marth. He arose from his throne and began to walk out of the receiving hall.  
  
"And I am sure that the race of men will be shamed when I, Aveil, leader of the Gerudo Pirates, rescue this young woman from the clutches of Houne, most terrifying, and his armies, strongest. You are as pathetic as the rest!" she turned her back to the prince but kept her rebellious eyes on him. "What's wrong? Are you in awe that a 'pathetic' woman like me has spoken to you in such a manner?" Aveil laughed  
  
"No!" said Marth, "Only that I have allowed it." He walked up to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I am not afraid of you." She spoke defiantly.  
  
"I know that you are not." He said. "Lead me to the fortress. I will rescue her, and you will be the one to be shamed."  
  
Aveil smiled. This was just the answer that she had been waiting for. 'It's about time that a man did his own job'. "That is the only way that I would have it." She spoke seductively.  
  
"Roy will travel with us." Said Marth. "Once I have him and my horse, we will go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They set out early the next morning. Marth was still cross from Aveil's words, and Aveil was proud. She held her head high as they galloped toward the Houndrin Mountains. Roy kept quiet during the first part of the journey. He knew that his king would be quick to anger and Roy didn't want to risk anything. By nightfall, they had reached Lake Hylia (Altea and Hyrule were neighboring countries). It was the most beautiful place that Marth had seen in awhile.  
  
As they were there, they saw two figures leaning against the tree off in the center of the lake. "Who is that?" asked Marth.  
  
"It looks like Link!" exclaimed Aveil. "What's he doing all the way out here, and who's that that he has with him?"  
  
They came a little closer and began to recognize the other figure. It was that dirty imp, Skull Kid! 'What the heck is he doing with Link!' thought Aveil. They slowly walked up to the pair and Aveil asked Link in an offensive tone, "What are you doing with that dirty imp?"  
  
Link looked up, but the imp was so terrified by Aveil's words that it dove into the water. Link rolled his eyes. "What's it to you?" he asked.  
  
"What are people going to think when they see the Hero of Time mingling with imps? And to think, I helped you in one of your quests! This is going to give me a bad name! Blah.Blah.Blah (you get the point)."  
  
Link leaned over to Marth's ear and said, "She's going crazy, just ignore her."  
  
"Aveil" Marth spoke up, "shouldn't we be going now?"  
  
Aveil gave Marth a dirty look. "Fine." She said, then turned to Link, "I don't EVER want to see you playing with imps again!"  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Roy. He was getting very impatient with Marth and Aveil.  
  
"Link" said Marth, "why don't you come with us? We could use your fighting skills to help us in the final battle with Houne."  
  
Link shook his head. "I have more important stuff to do." He said.  
  
"Like what? Play with imps?" asked Aveil harshly. Link got an Anime sweat drop.  
  
"First of all Aveil, I do NOT play with imps! Second of all I don't wanna die! You and I both know that Houne is extremely dangerous. He could kill all of us in one blast of his fire! Thirdly, I don't wanna have to listen to your annoying voice the entire trip!" said Link. He was very proud of his words.  
  
"Ooh. he told you!" said Marth to Aveil.  
  
"Shutup!" said Aveil. "Let's go!" she began to walk out onto the bridge toward the edge of the lake. Marth said his good-byes to Link and walked after Aveil with Roy following close behind him.  
  
Marth really wanted Link to come. Link did have a point though; Houne could kill any of them if he wanted. Marth had always known the story of Houne. He was once a man; he was turned into a dog by a dark mage who was jealous of Houne's position with the royal family of Meridia. There was one flaw in the mage's plan: if Houne were to become a dog, he would gain the power of fire and immortal life along with everlasting youth. As long as Meridian ruled, Houne would have his life and his youth; if she left he would eventually wither away and die unless he performed a virgin sacrifice every 100 years. 'But why is Samus the sacrifice this century?' he asked himself.  
  
The small company found a soft grassy spot on the edge of Hyrule field and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is Marth like?" asked a tired Samus.  
  
"He's noble, wise, beautiful, strong." Said Zelda.  
  
"When will he come?" Samus asked.  
  
"Soon." Said Zelda. "Don't ask so many questions. You look tired. You should go to sleep."  
  
"But I wanna stay up and talk about Marth some more." She pleaded. "I'm not a little kid any more. You don't tell me what to do."  
  
"I do when your life depends on it." Said Zelda. "You may have to wake up at any given hour of the night to escape; you need all the sleep that you can get."  
  
"Fine." Said Samus. "But one more question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who is Howrn?"  
  
Zelda gave her a sharp look. "How do you know of Howrn?"  
  
"He spoke to me before you got here." Said Samus.  
  
Zelda began to look even more troubled than she did before. "Howrn.is Houne's son." She chose her wording carefully. "Houne might seem evil, but he's nothing compared to Howrn. Houne is a good and caring leader at heart. He doses not want to kill you Samus. He must, only to keep himself alive. You cannot blame a man for that."  
  
Samus gave a puzzled look. "Man?"  
  
"Yes." Said Zelda. "Your ears do not betray you. Houne was once a man. He ruled the great nation of Meridia at Meridian's right hand. He was perhaps one of the greatest leaders Meridia had ever had, besides Meridian, herself."  
  
"What dose that have to do with Howrn?" asked Samus.  
  
"Howrn is his son."  
  
"I know that." Said Samus.  
  
"Howrn wants to bring the world to a living hell; we cannot let him do that Samus."  
  
Why dose he want that?" Samus asked.  
  
"For reasons beyond me, child." Said Zelda. "When Marth comes, I pray that he will destroy Howrn. Now sleep. You needn't know any more."  
  
"But."  
  
"Sleep!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early the next morning that Marth, Roy and Aveil awoke. "Is it morning already?" asked Aveil.  
  
"Shut up." Said Marth, half-asleep.  
  
Aveil jumped up off the ground. "Wait a second. it's morning.we gotta get going!" with that she repeatedly started to kick Marth in the side. "Get up! Get up!"  
  
Marth grabbed her ankles and slung her across the grass. "What do you think you're doing stupid woman!"  
  
"O.K. rule # 1," began Aveil. "If you value your life, NEVER call a Gerudo 'stupid woman', got that?"  
  
"Shut up you two!" yelled Roy. "We have a princess to save!"  
  
"Hey!" yelled Marth. "I'm the one that makes all the noble lines in this quest. 'We have a princess to save' is a noble line."  
  
"Give it a rest would ya'!" said Roy. "Let's just go!"  
  
Roy was pissed as they set out again on their 'noble quest' as Marth called it. He was tired of Aveil, tired of Marth and tired of the 'noble quest'. He wondered to himself what Samus looked like. Then he remembered something important-Howrn. How would they get around him? Roy had never seen him in person (if you could call it that), but he'd heard terrible stories. Unlike Houne, Howrn was a monster. He looked down as his horse suddenly broke into a gallop. They were being chased. Roy looked behind him, Gerudo guards.  
  
"I told you not to mess with the Gerudos." Teased Aveil, then she cried out to the guards, "It is I, Aveil, turn around and go back!" they paid no heed.  
  
As the guards rode closer, Aveil recognized them. "Halt!" she called to Marth and Roy. As the horses stopped, the Gerudo Company came closer. Finally when they were near enough to speak the leader of them came forward, "I have a message for you, Aveil and for you, Marth. There is a pack of Houndoom waiting for you on the other side of the Lake of Dreams in the Meridia forest at the foot of Mount Houne. When you reach it, ride eastward, not westward to get around it. Houne is waiting, do not fall before you reach the fortress."  
  
"And what of Howrn?" asked Roy. It had been on his mind ever since he had gotten up that morning.  
  
"Howrn should be out of your way." Said the Gerudo, then turned to Aveil, "I have business to attend to, Aveil. Return as soon as possible." With that the Gerudo and the guards rode off back to their homeland.  
  
Review! ^-^ 


	3. still waiting

Waiting for Love  
Chapter 3  
  
By Smurf Cat  
  
The rest of the day was dreary for Marth. It seemed as though they had been riding for days, even though it had only been hours. When at last, they had reached the Lake of Dreams, Aveil lead them on the eastern trail to get around it. As Marth looked at the lake's surface, he noticed that it was not blue, but golden. "Why is the lake golden?" he asked.  
  
"It is filled with water that flows from Houne's fortress." Said Aveil. "Don't touch the water's edge, it will make you immortal."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" asked Roy.  
  
"Immortality is a curse." Said Aveil. "You cannot die, even if you want to. Those that you love pass away and you keep on living. I would never wish such a thing on anyone."  
  
Marth veered his horse even farther away from the lake. "Why dose the water have this power?" he asked.  
  
"Meridian put it there to curse anyone that tried to raid her fortress. Eventually, the fear of men became so great that no one dared to even set foot on the mountain soil." Said Aveil.  
  
"How do you know so much?" asked Roy.  
  
"I'm a woman. What do you expect?" said Aveil.  
  
Marth rolled his eyes. He had a lot on his mind, mostly Samus. He hoped that she was O.K. 'is she pretty?' he thought to himself. Marth sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samus woke up early the next morning. She yawned and looked out the window at the hilltops that seemed to be glowing with the light of the sun. She sighed. She looked around the room to find that no one was there. Upon looking at her dresser, she found a note. It read:  
  
Dear Samus,  
I'm sorry that Peach and I had to leave you, but we have important stuff that we had to attend to. Please feel free to roam around the fortress until we get back. We will be there by sundown.  
  
-Zelda  
  
P.S. try to stay away form Howrn.  
  
Samus looked up from the letter and found a clean dress to wear. As soon as she had slipped on the dress and brushed her hair, she walked out her door and crept down the corridors of the fortress. Porcelain statues of dogs, namely Houndoom, patrolled every turn or shift in the direction of the halls. Every few Houndoom, there would be a Ninetales or Kitsune statue.  
  
Samus veered away from these peculiar objects and sprinted passed them. She pulled off to the side of the hall into what looked like a study room. There was a desk in the center and as Samus approached it, she saw a Magery book on the top of it. She closed the door behind her. As she walked closer, she found that she could recognize the symbols that were written in it.  
  
She blew the dust off the book and proceeded to read it. Samus could tell that the book was old. Older even, perhaps than her great, great uncle that had ruled the land of the Shiekans four generations before her. As she flipped the pages, she found many interesting spells that she might like to try someday. As she read, she found a spell that allowed one to spy on anyone that they wished. "Marth" she said, then turned away. "I shouldn't. Heaven knows the curses enspelled upon this book by none other than Houne."  
  
"What are you doing in here?" came Houne's voice from behind her. Samus turned around to face him. Her face was terror struck. She tried to scream, but her voice had left her. Her only thought was to run away. Somewhere far from Houne. She tried to run but her legs would not function. "Why do you fear me?" he asked.  
  
Samus still couldn't talk. "I will not hurt you." Said Houne. "But I will give you one last chance to answer this question. What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I was.reading." She choked out.  
  
"You are not allowed in here. These are Meridian's rooms. No one is allowed in here." Snapped Houne.  
  
"I.I'm sorry, I didn't know." Said Samus.  
  
"Well now you do." Said Houne. "Get out!" Samus ran for dear life. She ran until she could run no more. She found herself in a huge garden. It looked as if it had been unkept for years-hundreds of years. It was vastly overgrown. Roses and thorns reached up the high walls. Remnants of statues and sculptures were strewn amongst the ground.  
  
Samus looked up. She could hardly see the sky through the thick branches of the grand oaks and weeping willows. The garden was quiet-too quiet. Samus became uneasy. Her footsteps softer. The silence rang in her ears. It was deafening. She wandered to the foot of the largest oak. She sat down, and cried. She didn't cry for any particular reason. Her reason was to cry. To be sad. It comforted her. Just to let the pain out was relieving. She felt alone-unwanted.  
  
She looked up from her tears. Standing before her was Impa, Zelda's old nursemaid and bodyguard. 'I thought all the Shiekans were dead besides me' thought Samus.  
  
Impa leaned down so that she could speak in a whisper. "I've been looking all over for you Samus. We have to get you out of here."  
  
"But what about Marth?"  
  
"If he doesn't come by tomorrow, I will take you away from this place." Said Impa. "Houne may decide to sacrifice you early. He knows about Marth."  
  
Samus' eyes widened. "How?"  
  
"Apparently Zelda told him." Said Impa.  
  
"But.why?" asked Samus. "I thought that I could trust her."  
  
"She's jealous of you, Samus," said Impa. "She doesn't want you near Marth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's in love with him." Said Impa. "They used to be in a relationship together, but Marth dumped her because they were too busy for each other. Marth wants someone that doesn't have her own kingdom to govern. In short, he wants a house wife, not a bossy energizer bunny with a mouth."  
  
Samus couldn't help but laugh at Impa's comparison to Zelda. "She dose talk a lot." Impa nodded. "Let's get you somewhere safe." She said.  
  
Samus followed Impa through the garden until they reached a door that was covered with ivy. Impa opened it. As she did, dust fell all around them. 'This place must be really old.' Thought Samus. Impa lead her into the opening. Samus could hardly believe her eyes. This room was even more beautiful than her own. The ceilings were higher, the tapestries more vivid. The room was unusually.blue.  
  
Samus looked around. "Not even Houne know that this place exists." Said Impa.  
  
Samus looked up. Her face was puzzled. "Meridian built rooms in this castle for you." Said Impa. "She is a mage and a prophetess. Come."  
  
Impa lead her over to a table with a book on it. It was a second magery book. "Read it." Said Impa. Samus picked the book up and began reading it. As she did, it all became clear to her. "It's about me." She said to Impa. "Yes, but you must not read any more. It is painful to know one's future." Said Impa.  
  
With that, Impa turned to Samus. "I must go now. I have business to attend to."  
  
"What kind of business?" asked Samus.  
  
"I cannot speak of it." Said Impa, then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marth looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark." The fortress was only 100 yards away.  
  
"We should attack in the morning." Said Aveil. "The moonlight strengthens the Houndoom. The full moon is tonight. We should attack tomorrow morning when they are weary."  
  
"For once, you have a good idea." Said Roy.  
  
Aveil gave him a dirty look, but didn't say anything. "We should go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marth woke up early the next morning. Today he would valiantly fight for a princess. He'd never rescued a princess before. The sun shone brightly on the horizon. He stepped toward the fortress. He was hesitant with his steps, as if the fortress would overtake him with evil if he did not.  
  
The very air around the fortress was thick with an evil barrier. The evil did not belong to Houne, but to Howrn. No one knew this better than Roy as he awoke. He knew that he must fight Howrn today. Not to rescue any princess or banish evil, but this would be a personal battle for him. Howrn, in years passed had visited Altea. While there, he had killed several Alteans, one of which was Roy's fiancé.  
  
Roy arose from his bedding. His heart wept as he recalled the awful memories. Roy began to remember her, his love. Then he thought of Howrn. "I will avenge you, Marin." he said. Two small tears fell from his eyes. He walked passed Marth, toward the fortress.  
  
"Roy." Marth said.  
  
"No." said Roy. "I have to do this.alone. And if I do not return alive, bury me in Marin's coffin, so that we shall forever rest in peace.together." A smile touched the corners of his mouth as he spoke. "Tell Samus that I said hi."  
  
"Good luck Roy." Said Marth.  
  
Roy walked forward. He came to the fortress' gates. He drew the Sword of Seals and slashed through the gates. They came down and seemed to tremble before him as they fell. The noise was like thunder coming down to scream in your ears. It was so loud that it could be heard in the farthest reaches of the fortress.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We have company." Said Ni-ene.  
  
"This early?" asked Houne. " Why, it's only the dawn of the third day."  
  
"News seems to travel very quickly these days." Said Ni-ene.  
  
"Indeed." Said Houne. "Wait here, Ni-ene. I will attend to this personally. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"What do you take me for?" asked Ni-ene.  
  
"Fine." Said Houne. "You may fight, but Marth is mine."  
  
"Understood"  
  
Whatcha think? Should I make a graphic AND bloody fight scene or should it just be graphic? You decide! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Waiting for Love  
  
By Smurf Cat  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Samus could hear a sound like thunder rush down the corridors of her rooms. She literally leapt with fright when she heard the sound. Impa rushed into the room. "Take this sword." She said. "A battle is being waged. This is your only defense. Do you even know how to hold it?" Impa handed her the blade.  
  
"I was taught to fight as a swordsman when I was young." Said Samus.  
  
"Good." Said Impa as she grabbed Samus' wrist and lead her out into the open. Impa lead her out passed the courtyard and into the open valley where the gates of the fortress stood. At once, Samus saw Marth and recognized him as the prince of Altea. "It's Marth!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Said Impa. "You must escape with him, and quickly. Go!" Impa pushed Samus forward and she quickly ran to Marth's side. Marth turned to look at her. "Samus, is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. It is I, Samus. Quick! Let's leave immediately!" said Samus. Marth hoisted her up onto his high horse. He was about to get on the horse with her when a voice came from behind him. "Do you really think that you can escape that easily?" came Houne's voice.  
  
Marth turned to face him. He feared the fight with Houne, but he would do it for Samus. As he turned, he drew his sword, Falcion. Houne smirked his dog smirk and turned his back to Marth. "I'll give you the first strike." He taunted.  
  
"No Marth, Don't!" yelled Samus, but Marth was already attacking. Houne seemed to disappear into thin air, as Falcion would've sliced through Houne's body. "That's his Extreme-speed attack!" yelled Samus from the sidelines. "There's no way you can outweigh Houne's agility!"  
  
Marth hardly dodged Houne's next attack. It came at him so fast that he could hardly see it. He guessed that Extreme-speed could be used for offence as well as defense. Marth charged at Houne in another futile attempt to strike him. This time Houne faded away. Marth stopped abruptly. He had never seen such moves. Not even in magery. Marth looked around absent-mindedly.  
"Behind you Marth!"  
  
Marth turned around to see Houne reappearing, Houne's body slamming into him. Marth fell to the ground. His whole body ached. He wouldn't give up. Houne was on top of him, clawing at his armor, ripping through his tunic. Marth cried out in pain. Samus jumped off the horse and charged Houne with her sword. The sword broke on impact. Houne turned to her. "You cannot defeat me with mortal weapons, fool!"  
  
Samus turned around and ran toward the blue room in the garden. Once there, she made her way to the back of it. There, on the floor, were three gemstones. Samus recognized them at once-Nayru's Love.Farore's Wind.Din's Fire. She scooped them up in her arms and ran back to where Marth was. Houne was ripping into his skin.  
  
She leapt upon Marth and Houne, breaking Nayru's Love. A blue aura surrounded both her and Marth. She summoned forth all her energy and broke Din's Fire. Marth and Samus became engulfed in flames, but felt nothing. Suddenly, they heard the shrieking voices of the Houndoom and of Ni-ene. They literally burned to their gruesome deaths.  
  
Samus clenched her eyes shut. She was afraid to open them. Afraid of what they might see. She gradually did and found herself to be surrounded by the corpses of dogs. Her heart was racing. Only one question remained in her mind. Had she killed Houne, or was he still alive?  
  
"Houne is surly dead." Said Marth. "But I fear that Howrn may still be alive."  
  
Samus looked up at him. "Then all has been in vain."  
  
"No." said Marth. "You are safe. If that is in vain, what is worthy to be fought for?"  
  
Samus sighed." We should find Roy." Said Marth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Howrn spat fire at Roy, leaving his left arm burned. Roy weakly tried to get to his feet. Howrn charged at him with a Feint Attack. The blow left Roy only half conscience.  
  
"Now I will leave you to die of your wounds." Said Howrn as he walked off. Roy tried to yell after him, but his throat had been burned with his arm. He fell on his face as he gasped for air. He began to cough, and as he did he coughed blood.  
  
It wasn't long until Samus and Marth had found him. Samus gave him a drought for his throat. The coughing began to subside, but very little. "Someone needs to take him back to Altea." Said Samus.  
  
"I'll take him." Said Aveil.  
  
"Use this." Said Samus as she handed Farore's Wind to Aveil. She used it immediately and was transported to the Castle of Altea. Marth turned to Samus. "We should kill Howrn before we leave."  
  
Samus nodded. "Let's go."  
  
They began to climb the staircase before them. It was the longest staircase either of them had ever climbed. It twisted for hours before they reached the end. They suddenly found themselves atop the fortress. Black clouds surrounded the Aerie. Marth walked cautiously forward. Samus followed close behind him. A black figure dashed into the light. Howrn. Marth backed up. Howrn crept closer. Marth drew his sword. "I will not make the same mistake that I made with your father."  
  
"So be it." Said Howrn. He lunged forward. Marth held out his sword like a shield. Howrn's side was slashed. He fell to the ground. Blood flowed from his wound as he struggled to get up. Howrn began to glow. Then the light of the moon shone upon him. He was summoning it to restore himself! The wound disappeared as Howrn's power intensified.  
  
Marth stayed calm. He knew that he would have to in order to win the battle. Marth moved forward cautiously, careful to keep the blade of his sword facing the enemy. Howrn dashed forward again. This time, he averted to the left side of Marth. He took hold of Marth's ankle. Marth cried out in pain. No! He must stay strong for Samus. He slashed at the younger Houndoom with Falcion.  
  
The dog shrieked. Then fell dead. "I've done It." said Marth. "The impossible. I've killed Howrn."  
  
"Let's go, Marth." Said Samus. "I won't be able to stand this place for long."  
  
Marth and Samus quickly made their way down the stairs and out through the fortress gates. Marth's horse had been patiently waiting for them all the while. Marth hoisted Samus up onto the mare and then hoisted himself up. Marth spoke to it and the horse began to canter. He soon brought it into a full gallop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was days before they reached the Castle of Altea. They were so weary when they arrived, that they didn't notice the vivid colors that the castle arrayed. There were vibrant reds and blues mixed with fine gold and silver. But none of it mattered. All Samus wanted was a hot bath and a warm bed to sleep in.  
  
They entered the castle through the garden entrance so as to go unnoticed. Marth found a young servant girl and told her something that Samus was too tired to pay any attention to. The young servant bowed and quickly went to go about her task.  
  
Marth turned to Samus. "Follow me." He said.  
  
Samus did as she was told and soon found herself to be in a huge blue room. She walked over to the bed and collapsed. Marth wrapped a blanket around her and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Good night, little one." He said as he exited the room to get rest in his own chambers.  
  
I know, it's short, but you'll live! I'm working on a million different fics right now. They'll be out soon.I hope. REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Waiting for Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Smurf Cat  
  
It was noon by the time Samus woke up the next morning. She looked around the room to find Marth waiting for her in the corner. He smiled at her, then said in a cheerful voice, "Good morning, Little One."  
  
"Please, call me Samus."  
  
"As you wish. You've slept for nearly a day."  
  
"Let's just say that I haven't been able to sleep very soundly lately."  
  
"Oh. Well do you intend on staying in that bed for much longer?" said Marth as he walked over to her side of the bed.  
  
Samus slowly got up out of her bed and realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Then she remembered that she wanted a bath. She looked down at her clothes. They were mud stained. She looked at her bed to find the same thing. "I'm sorry for ruining the bed." She said to Marth.  
  
"It's fine." He answered. "The servants will fetch you new sheets while you take a bath."  
  
"Thank you." Answered Samus. "I guess I could use a bath." She said staring down at her mud-colored clothes.  
  
Marth clapped his hands and immediately two servants that Samus recognized walked into the room. Zelda and Peach? Zelda had previously betray her. Marth saw the way that Samus looked at Zelda. "What is it Little One.I mean Samus?"  
  
Samus looked hopefully up at him. She didn't want to be rude to anyone. She didn't want to see Zelda again either. ".It's nothing." she lied.  
  
"Very well. You two ladies get her cleaned up. I'll be waiting in the receiving hall for her. Send a messenger before she comes though. I want to be the only one there with her." Ordered Marth.  
  
Zelda and Peach curtsied then left with Samus. They soon lead her to an extremely large bathroom. Everything was painted.blue. 'I'm surround by this dreadful color' she thought sarcastically. "I can take a bath by myself." Said Samus confidently.  
  
"Very well." Said Zelda. Then the other two princesses left the room to allow Samus to bathe in private. Samus took only long enough to get cleaned; after all, she wouldn't want to keep Marth waiting, would she?  
  
She looked around the bathroom to find royal garments. They were quite different from Shiekan clothing. She quickly put them on and walked out of the bathroom to find Zelda and Peach waiting for her. "That was quick." Mentioned Peach.  
  
"I'm in a hurry to see Marth." Explained Samus.  
  
"Then we'll take you to see him immediately." Said Zelda.  
  
Samus was lead down the grandest corridors that she had ever seen. The walls were gold and silver and the floor was.blue. Samus sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What is it?" asked Zelda.  
  
"It's just that everything in this castle is so blue."  
  
"It was the queen's favorite color. She died when Marth was only a boy." Said Zelda.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Samus.  
  
"You shouldn't be. The prince hardly remembers his mother. He doesn't really miss her either." Said Peach.  
  
"Why not?" asked Samus.  
  
"I don't know," said Zelda. "The prince is strange at times. Don't let him worry you."  
  
Samus nodded. They turned a corner and found themselves in the receiving hall of the castle. It was so large and so grand. It was truly fit for a king. "we've already sent the messenger." Said Zelda. "Just go and talk to him."  
  
With that Peach and Zelda left and Samus was all alone. She slowly stepped forward. "Well hello, Samus." Called Marth.  
  
He got up from his throne and strolled over to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, " come with me and I'll show you the kingdom."  
  
@#$%^&*()_+  
  
\(^o^)/ Yay a chapter! Give me feedback! How should Marth show Samus the kingdom? REVIEW! 


	6. chapter 6

I don't own anything  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Marth lead Samus down another corridor that led to a stable. The horses were breath taking. Marth lead her to a pair in the grandest stall. One of the horses was pure white and the other was completely black. Samus looked at them with awe in her eyes. She had never seen so grand a horse as these two.  
  
She slowly stepped forward as if she was on holy ground and placed her hand on the black horse's nose. It whinnied. A smile spread across Samus' face.  
  
"Do you like them?" asked Marth.  
  
"They're gorgeous." Said Samus in a whisper.  
  
"You may have the black one if you like." Offered Marth. Samus could have giggled with excitement at that moment. She smiled whole heatedly as Marth handed her the reins.  
  
Samus looked at him sincerely and said, "thank you."  
  
She bowed as she said it, but Marth lifted her up again. "There's no need for that, darling."  
  
Samus smiled as Marth hoisted her up onto the horse. "What's his name?" she asked.  
  
"Moon Child." Answered Marth.  
  
Samus laughed (though she didn't mean to). "That's a funny name." She commented.  
  
Marth rolled his eyes. He was slightly embarrassed. "I didn't choose the name." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Samus light heartedly. "What's the other one's name?"  
  
"Sun Child."  
  
Samus couldn't help but giggle. She patted the brilliant hose that now belonged to her on the neck. She already loved it. It wasn't everyday that a prince should give away his kingdom's best horse to a foreigner. Did Marth have something for her? She didn't know. Their eyes met and they gazed into the other's for a long time be fore Marth broke the silence.  
  
"We should be going now." He said. "It's already late in the afternoon. I'll only be able to show you the royal courtyards at this rate."  
  
Marth hoisted himself onto his brilliant horse. He made a sort of clicking noise to it and the horses began to obediently walk out of the stable. Once out of the stable, Samus found herself to be on a cobble stone road leading into vibrant gardens. She looked around to find flowers lining the path wherever she went.  
  
All of the colors beautifully blended in with one another. There were whites and pinks blended with vibrant blues and violets. Samus felt like she was in a fairy tale. She smiled as they trotted on through the garden. They had been walking awhile when Marth decided to stop the horses in a shady meadow to rest.  
  
Samus adored her scenery. She looked around, unknowing to what Marth was doing. He slowly crept up behind her and surprised her with a beautiful bouquet of blue and violet colored flowers. Samus looked at him with a playful grin on her face. She knew what he was trying to do. It had been like love at first sight when they had first seen each other.  
  
Marth thought of Samus as the most beautiful person in the world. Even though it had only been few days since they met, he was already in love with her. He looked at her lovingly as she accepted the flowers. After that, they proceeded to walk though the gardens.  
  
The sun was already setting by this time. The sunsets were breath taking in Altea. Marth lead Samus up a hill that turned out to be a cliff overlooking the prairies of Altea. Everything was so gorgeous here. Samus looked up at Marth's shining face as he looked out at the sunset. She smiled at him.  
  
It wasn't long before they had to go back. The moon was rising in the opposite direction of the sun as they went. It glowed a soft pink as daylight faded. When at last they reached the castle gates, Marth lead the horses along a different path. It lead to an over grow garden much like the one in Houndrin Fortress. The walls were so high that you could hardly see the sky. The moon shone down, as the sun had set long ago.  
  
"I want to show you something, Samus." Came Marth's gentle voice. He got off his horse and walked over to one side of the garden walls as Samus followed him. The walls here were covered in thick vines. Marth began tearing at them as if they held a secret.  
  
Soon the ivy was gone and all that remained was a door. "I haven't been in here for quite awhile." Warned Marth.  
  
"Apparently so." Said Samus.  
  
He smiled at her then pulled the door open. Samus could see dust and cobwebs as she looked into the moon drenched opening. Marth went ahead of her so that she wouldn't have to run into a spider or something. After what seemed like hundreds of steps, they reached the top. You could see half the kingdom from here.  
  
Marth looked over at Samus as she looked out over the kingdom. 'Whoa! She's beautiful' he thought to himself. "Samus." He quietly began.  
  
Samus looked up at him. "Yes, Marth."  
  
He wanted to tell her how much he was beginning to love her. He wanted to share all the emotions that he was feeling with her, but he also didn't want to go to fast. Samus needed time. "Nothing."  
  
Things had been happening so fast for Samus lately. First her family died, then she was captured. Next she was rescued by a valiant prince and now he was falling in love with her?! She wanted to slow down. Would she ever wake up from this new nightmare that was her life. She didn't know.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Du du dun.........  
  
I suggest you review! 


	7. preparations

Samus moaned in grief as she woke up the next morning. She didn't like it in Altea. She missed her non-existent homeland. She only wished that she could return. Return to what? A tear streaked down her face as she thought about her family. "I guess you never really realize how much you love someone until they're gone."  
  
She whispered the words softly to herself. She heard knocking on the door afterwards. She quickly jumped up from her bed. "Who is it?" she called.  
  
"It's Peach." Was the answer.  
  
Samus sighed. She had hoped to be alone. "Come in."  
  
Peach slowly opened the door and walked in. Samus noticed that Zelda wasn't there and was glad for it. Peach was holding a dress in her arms. It was made of silk by the looks of it. It was a gorgeous shade of purple.  
  
"I've brought you a dress, milady." She said quietly. "The prince requests that you wear it to dinner with him tonight."  
  
"The prince wants me to come to dinner with him tonight?" I asked as I wiped the tears off my face. They had stopped falling my now.  
  
"Have you been crying milady?" asked peach in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes." Said Samus. "I miss my family. And don't call me milady!"  
  
"What should I call you then?" asked Peach.  
  
"Call me by name, Samus." She confirmed. "I don't like being looked upon in wariness either. I don't believe in slaves or servants. We don't have them where I come from."  
  
"Oh." Said Peach.  
  
"You can be my friend." Said Samus. She had hoped for a friend for a long time.  
  
"Really, mi- I mean, Samus?" asked peach.  
  
"Really." Confirmed Samus. "I've been wanting a friend for a long time."  
  
"Me too." Said Peach. She walked over to Samus' bed and sat down next to her. She placed the dress in Samus' arms. "The prince also wants you to- accompany him in the receiving hall."  
  
"Can I tell you something Peach? Something that you can't tell Marth?" asked Samus.  
  
"Of course, err- Samus." Said Peach. She wasn't used to calling lords and ladies by their first names.  
  
"Well," began Samus. "I don't think I like Marth too much. He's too, how should I put this.royal. I've always wanted an ordinary man."  
  
"I can't say that I know how you fell." Said Peach. "You will learn to love Marth in time. He is what you call an ordinary boy at heart. Just give him time. He's only trying to show off to you. It's apparent that he likes you, maybe even loves you."  
  
"That's just it." Said Samus. "I'm not ready for love."  
  
"Give him time." Said peach. "Tell him how you feel."  
  
"How?" asked Samus.  
  
"You'll know when the time comes." Said Peach. "For now, put on this dress and meet him in the receiving hall. Do you want me to show you the way?"  
  
"Yes." Said Samus. "I don't know my way around yet."  
  
"Of course not." Said Peach. The two girls laughed with each other before Samus put on her dress.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The receiving hall was boring. Peasant after peasant after peasant walked in to complain. Every once in awhile Samus would see a knight or a lord walk in, but nobody important. She mostly slouched in her chair and didn't care about what the people had to say. Occasionally they would ask for her name or tell her that she was lovely, but Samus didn't care.  
  
Marth seemed to handle things marvelously. He seemed to fix everyone's problems. Some people only came to see him and then Marth would wave or bless them in a kingly manner. All of Altea's people looked up to their prince. He was the finest they had had in years. Despite his young age, he handled everything wisely. Roomers were already forming about Houne. Marth would become a legend in a matter of days.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the torture of the receiving hall was over. Marth lead Samus down corridors and to his rooms. They were very large. Samus didn't see how he could sleep in such a large place. He led her to his bedroom and dismissed all of his slaves. Then her turned to Samus and notioned to a couch on the far side of the room. They walked over to it and sat down.  
  
Marth turned to Samus and looked at her beautiful face. "Samus, what do you think about Altea, and me?"  
  
"I think that you're both wonderful." She lied.  
  
"Really?" asked Marth.  
  
"Yeah." Said Samus as she looked down.  
  
Marth scooted closer to her. He was making Samus uncomfortable. "is there anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No." said Samus. "It's nothing."  
  
With that Marth gently cupped her chin in his hands and guide her eyes to look into his. He moved as if he was going to kiss her, but Samus jerked away before he could. Marth sighed and dropped her chin. Samus abruptly got up.  
  
"I want to return to my rooms now." She said bravely.  
  
Marth frowned. "Very well." He called his servants in and they escorted her back.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Samus was happy to be alone again. She sat on her bed and began to think. She thought about her family, her home.and then she thought about Marth. She tried to shun the thought away, but it kept presenting itself to her. She wished that someone were here with her.  
  
~@~@~  
  
Marth paced in his rooms. Why had Samus acted that way? Did she not like him? Marth wasn't used to people not liking him. He walked to his door and called one of the servants. "Get Zelda for me." He said.  
  
Minutes later, Zelda came to the door. "Yes Marth."  
  
"Come in. I want to talk to you." Said Marth. Zelda obeyed and they sat down on a couch that was different than the one that him and Samus had sat on.  
  
"What do you with to talk to me about?" she asked.  
  
"Samus."  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Zelda.  
  
"She seems insecure and out of place. What should I do to welcome her to Altea?" Marth asked.  
  
"Why, it's customary to welcome permanent guests with a royal ball." Suggested Zelda.  
  
"Then a ball it is!" said Marth.  
  
"She'll love it." Said Zelda. "And you'll get to dance with her."  
  
"Of course." Said Marth. "You will begin setting it up tomorrow. Use bright colors and get a tailor for Samus right away! I want this to be perfect."  
  
"Yes, Marth." Said Zelda. She bowed, then left the room to begin preparations.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
This chapter is somewhat short, but it's the best I can do. I got writer's block. Only you can get rid of it. REVIEW! If you don't, this fic will never get updated again!  
  
By the way, I wrote some Golden Sun fics, so go review them! I wrote lemons! 


	8. the ball begins

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM, but I do own this story line and Houne, Howrn and Meridian!  
  
Wow it's been a long time!  
  
Malik: why am I here?  
  
So I can hug you!  
  
Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
I'm getting into Yu-Gi-Oh! Now, so that's why I've been getting lazy lately.  
  
Malik: WHAT?! You're not into the show! You're into me!  
  
Point being?  
  
Malik: whatever.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Zelda walked happily down the halls of Altea castle. She finally had a job. She had a certain pleasure in bossing people around. She was making her way to the finest tailor in the kingdom. He lived somewhat on the outskirts of the kingdom, so he would have to be called for with a messenger.  
  
Zelda quickly found her way to the stables. She decided that she would rather ride out herself than send a lowly messenger to redeem her prize. She looked around the stable and her eyes rested on SunChild and MoonChild. How she longed to ride them, though she knew that doing so would buy her at least a month's stay in prison. They were Marth's horses. No one was permitted to touch them, no one!  
  
She quickly found her way to the old gray horse that belonged to her. He greeted her by nuzzling his nose into her bosom. She patted him and climbed on. She nudged his side and he obediently walked out of his stall and toward the exit.  
  
It was nightfall by the time she reached the tailor's home. He greeted her with a smile and led her in as a maidservant led her weary horse to the stables. Zelda sat down in a fine chair at his table. "I've come to ask for a dress." She said without emotion.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Said the tailor. "What is it that so lovely a woman as yourself desire?"  
  
"Not me." Said Zelda. "Surely you have heard some sort of word about our sheikan princess, Samus?"  
  
"Then it is not a roomer?" said the tailor, obviously stunned. "I have heard of her. Yes."  
  
"I want you to come to the castle with me tomorrow and make for her the finest dress that money can buy. The prince is willing to pay any amount." Said Zelda.  
  
"Any amount? What is the occasion?" asked the tailor.  
  
"A royal ball. You may come if the prince says that it is all right. I am most defiantly sure that the tailor of his maiden's' dress will be honored." Said Zelda. "But if it is not you most splendid work, there will be consequences."  
  
"Of course, milady," Said the tailor. "For me it is worth the risk." The tailor had been out of work for some time and needed the money. He was known as the finest in the land. He was mostly used for only the grandest of occasions, such as a ball or presentation to the kingdom.  
  
Zelda stood up somewhat abruptly. "We will have to leave first thing in he morning. The ball is being prepared as we speak. It is to be the loveliest occasion since the king's wedding."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Confirmed the tailor and dismissed himself to the back room where his fabrics were kept. He would gather what he needed and leave before the sun rose.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Samus walked down a lonely corridor that led to the stables. Peach walked alongside her. She worried about her Sheikan friend. She seemed distant. She didn't enjoy her stay in Altea. Peach could only hope that she didn't do anything drastic. She wondered about the ball that was scheduled in three days. How would Samus react to it? She didn't even know about it yet.  
  
Samus looked down at the floor as she walked. She was sad today. She was sad everyday. Maybe she would run away. Then she would be able to return to her homeland. Even if her family was dead, she would still be able to honor their graves. Maybe not all of the Shiekans were dead, but knowing Houne, they probably were.  
  
"What's wrong, Samus?" asked peach.  
  
"I'm.just lonely. I miss my family. If only they hadn't .had.died." Said Samus, her tears welling up inside her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Peach. "I've never lost any of my family, actually, I haven't seen them in a long time. I suppose I should though."  
  
"Yes." Said Samus. "You should. You'll never know how precious they are until they're gone..."  
  
They turned another corner and found themselves to be in the stables. Samus walked up to her new horse, MoonChild and began to stroke his mane. "Look at what Marth gave me." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Marth gave him to you?" asked Peach. "Do you know about the legends behind them?"  
  
"No." answered Samus.  
  
"They're immortal horses. Every king in Altea has owned them. They say that SunChild will follow MoonChild until the ends of the earth and vice versa. They're inseparable." Peach was a little comforted by her own words. If Samus ran away with MoonChild, SunChild would follow and Marth would find her.  
  
"Oh." Said Samus. She was too distressed to say much of anything else. She turned and they slowly walked out of the stables and back to her bedroom.  
  
~@~  
  
The royal tailor came later that day. He showed Samus the most beautiful fabrics that she'd ever seen, but they could not make her happy. Zelda was there too, making measurements and yelling at the tailor when ever he did anything wrong. Samus smiled a little at this. It seemed that every time the tailor would make an enhancement on her dress, Zelda would pelt him with either yelling or loud joyous sounds.  
  
Her dress was lavender with golden frills at the ends. It was beautiful. Samus half smiled. She wanted to know why so grand a dress was being made for her, but every time she asked, Zelda would only tell her to not ask so many questions. Samus was getting board. At last she was dismissed to her rooms.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Marth came to he rooms the next day. He smiled and handed her the dress that was previously made for her. Samus smiled back as she accepted it. She called for Peach as she began to dress herself.  
  
"Peach?" she began as Peach came into the room. "Why do I have to wear this all of a sudden?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Said Peach. "I have a dress too." And with that Peach showed her the pink dress in her arms. It wasn't as grand as Samus', but it was beautiful none-the-less. Samus smiled at her.  
  
"That's an unusually happy look for you." noted Peach.  
  
Samus smiled a little longer before she made the finishing touches to her dress. "this reminds me of the royal balls that my father held while trying to find me a suitor. he never did have any luck. all the rich guys were ugly and all the good looking ones were poor."  
  
"I guess your father never met Marth or Roy?" asked Peach.  
  
"No. we never did much traveling." said Samus as she waltzed over to her mirror.  
  
"Altea is a beautiful place." said Peach. "It'd be a shame if you left." there was a hint of sadness in her voice before she said in a repulsive tone, "I'd hang myself if Zelda was queen!"  
  
"likewise." answered Samus. "But I doubt that I'm a worthy suitor for his highness."  
  
"Worthy? You're more than that!" cried Peach. "Everyone in Altea sees the way he looks at you. he's in love."  
  
"Love..." Samus trailed off. Then in a murmur she spoke again, "something i lost long ago..."  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Peach.  
  
"yeah." said Samus. "I'm fine."  
  
~@~@~  
  
The ball was coming fast. It would start as soon as the sun began to set. Marth walked down the corridor toward Samus' rooms. He reached the doorway and knocked. "Come in." came Samus' voice.  
  
Marth opened the door to find Samus and Peach talking about something. "I have something to show you." said Marth to Samus. "Peach, remember what I told you earlier."  
  
"Yes, your highness." said Peach and ushered herself out of the room.  
  
"Come with me." said Marth to Samus.  
  
She took his hand as the walked down the corridor to the ballroom. Samus had no idea about the ball. She wondered where Marth was leading her. She didn't know and quite frankly, she didn't care. She only wanted a peaceful night, but that would soon change. They turned another corner. Samus saw a door at the end. Marth opened it as they reached it. There was a dance floor inside with people lining every wall. Samus tried to take a step back, but was unable to for her fright. Was Marth going to...propose? Samus' body was tense as she was ushered onto the floor.  
  
Marth took a breath in. "this first dance will be in honor of our beloved Sheikan survivor." His voice toned down to a whisper in Samus' ear as the music began and so did the dance. "I only want you to be happy."  
  
Those words pierced Samus' heart. Did Marth even mean them? Part of her was disgusted.yet another part had been yearning for those words.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Du du dun! Another cliffhanger! What will happen next? I know! But I won't tell you until you review!  
  
Alex: this gets weirder by the minute.  
  
Shut up! It's an AU! It's supposed to be weird!  
  
Alex: whatever. I just hope people review!  
  
Malik: *running away* please save me!  
  
REVEIW! 


	9. I have to get away

YAY! Another chapter! I'm so happy!  
  
Malik: she's about halfway through!  
  
Yep! I got big plans for this fic, but I need y'all to review!  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Samus watched the dreary figures of the dance throughout the night. She must have danced with every man in Altea. Occasionally she would see Marth looking over at her over the shoulder of another woman. This was much to the woman's annoyance and it amused Samus to see Marth's jealousy of whichever man she was dancing with at the current moment.  
  
Some of the people made her uncomfortable and she wanted to run away now more than ever. Some men would ask her strange questions and though she tried not to listen, they still hurt her heart. One young man had managed to begin a conversation with her. This greatly annoyed Samus. He asked her about Marth and about the Sheikans. Samus didn't like the way he talked about her people and at last, the song had ended and Marth came to her rescue.  
  
"Are you having a good time?" he asked casually.  
  
Samus frowned, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Have people been saying things to you?" asked Marth, seeing the offended look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes." She finally said. "I am actually quite tired and would like to be excused." She said this formally.  
  
"But won't you please stay just a little longer?" pleaded Marth. "May I at least have one more dance with you?"  
  
Samus sighed. "Just one."  
  
The music began to play once again as Marth took her into his arms. He was the best dancer of them all. The best part about him was that he never asked questions while Samus was trying to concentrate on her steps. The dance went smoothly despite Samus' aching feet and at last, it was over.  
  
Marth looked into her eyes and kissed her cheek before bowing to her and being ushered away by Zelda into the endless figures of the dance. Samus was free at last. She turned and began to walk away. She was at the exit when she saw Peach.  
  
"Samus," Peach began as they began to walk back to Samus' rooms. "How was the dance? Please tell me. I'm only a servant to Altea, so I was only allowed to dance when I wasn't waiting on someone."  
  
Samus turned to her and smiled. "You're lucky." She said. "The dance was boring and tiring. You wouldn't have liked it anyway."  
  
"I wouldn't know." Continued Peach. "I've never really been to a dance so that I could dance; I was only there to serve the guests."  
  
Samus sighed and Peach could tell that she was tired. They walked back to Samus' rooms in silence. When at last they were there, Samus plopped onto her bed, desperate to stay awake. Peach walked in as well and Samus told her that she may spend the night in the room opposite her. Peach was grateful to be able to sleep where only royals often did and fell immediately to sleep.  
  
No matter how hard Samus tried to keep herself awake, she couldn't. She couldn't even keep her eyes open. And thus she fell into a deep slumber. She was later awoken by the howling of a dog outside her window. She woke with a jolt as she heard it, but as she listened to its mournful howl, she realized that it was not a Houndoom. She almost let herself fall back to sleep when she realized what she had been planning to do.  
  
She stumbled out of bed and walked over to her nightstand where she lit some candles. She picked up a piece of paper and began to write on it:  
  
Dear Peach,  
  
I'm sorry that our last time together had to be so meaningless. I will miss you when I'm gone. Please do not look for me. I am very distressed at heart right now and do not need anyone to worry for me. Please tell no one that I am gone until his Highness asks of it.  
  
I'll miss you,  
Samus  
  
With that she wrapped the letter in an envelope that she had previously acquired and walked over into Peach's room to set the note in her hands. After which, she returned to write another letter to Marth. She thought about writing one to Zelda to tell her that she despised her for her betrayal, but in the end she decided that it was meaningless. Her note to Marth was dreary and weak, but it would have to do and so she walked out of her room, toward his.  
  
She could see guards outside his door and didn't want to risk being caught, so she went an opposite route. She found herself to be in the throne room and right outside it, in the receiving hall, she could still hear the dreary dancing of Altea's people. She stepped toward the throne carefully and silently and when she was there, she left her letter to Marth in its cushion.  
  
~@~  
  
She made her way out quickly, only stopping to change her clothes and fetch her horse. She was distressed. When at last she took MoonChild, SunChild made a whimper in her direction. It was as if the horses were trying to calm her. It apparently didn't work however, for she rode off on MoonChild's back anyway. Hot tears streamed down her face as she remembered all the pain that had befallen her in recent times. She wanted to return to her people's lands and be able to heal on her own time. She didn't need a prince to do that.  
  
She galloped over the hills at a fast pace on MoonChild as the back stallion's mane and tail whipped in the wind. She had never ridden such a fast horse in her life. The wind rushed through her hair and for once, she felt at peace. She had to admit that she had never really liked being a princess and that she would have given anything to be able to run away when she was younger. Things were different now and she had finally come to the realization of how much her past life had really meant to her. Now she only felt alone.  
  
She rode for hours with her thoughts in silence when she could see the pale morning sky. In the distance, she could see Hyrule's boundaries. She would rest on their fertile grounds, but would not stay. When at last she reached them, she fell to the ground from her horse and MoonChild rested beside her as if to shield her from all the dangers that were bestowing upon her life. She slept in peace.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Marth awoke late in the morning to find his ministers discussing what seemed to be an important matter within the throne room. He came to rest in the familiar chair and made a gesture to the lot of them, "what seems to be wrong?"  
  
"Your Highness," one of them began, "we have received a note from our beloved Sheikan. It seems that she is no longer within our boundaries."  
  
"What?" Marth's voice thundered through the hall and most of the ministers trembled in the wake of it.  
  
"She is no longer here." Said an older and wiser minister. "She has run away. She is not ours, you must understand. She is being buried alive in her own grief. You can do nothing but accept it."  
  
Marth growled in his throat. Had he been king, he would have the minister beheaded, but he was not. The ministers were above Marth and below the king. Marth hated the arrangements, but in the end decided that Samus had chosen by her own will, not to return. He would find her and tell her that he loved her. He would not lock her away, but he would try to help her. Then he remembered SunChild and MoonChild. He had given MoonChild to her and he was certain that she had taken his beloved stallion. If that was so and if the legends were true, he would find her in a matter of days.  
  
Marth stood up. "I will be leaving now. Send word to my father." With that he made his way back to his rooms and gathered all that he would need. He then made his way to the royal stables. Nothing would stop him. He looked around to see SunChild, her pure white mane and tail flowing in the wind from the open door. She seemed inpatient for something.  
  
Marth approached her slowly. She glared at him. He began to undo the lock on the door of her stall, but before he could get it off, SunChild had jumped the gate. She seemed to fly out of the open door, but before she left, she gazed at Marth with dreary eyes. Samus must return on her own will. Marth seemed to hear a voice in his head before the mare galloped away into the afternoon sun. As Marth ran after her, he could see nothing. He collapsed after running nearly a mile and was later found by his servants.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Samus made her way deep into the undergrowth of the landscape of Hyrule. She had hardly ever traveled here before and from the looks of it, neither had the natives of the country. The sun was setting over the western mountains; the Houndrin Mountains. She rode alongside them, but daren't cross over into their dark boundries. They say that Houne knew everything that happened within his own boundaries and Samus did not want him to know of her presence.  
  
MoonChild seemed to notion toward them as if there was something within the land that Samus might need. Samus ignored him and continued to ride alongside the dark hills. When the sun was gone at last, Samus stopped the black stallion so as to make camp. She slept restlessly, her sleep filled with dreams that become nightmare. She awoke to see the pale morning sky and to smell the scents of a brand new day. That was when she heard the whinny of a mare and could see Sun Child in the distance.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
sorry about the shortness.  
  
Malik: that's ok!  
  
Alex: no it's not!  
  
*sigh* I need reviews!  
  
Alex: REVIEW! 


End file.
